Reading LeaMicheleLove's story Midnight Romance
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Written with permission from LeaMicheleLove. Alfea students, teachers, and the teachers from CT and RF are sent a book they have to read called Midnight Romance which was written in the future...Set after Bloom was adopted but before she was poisoned.
1. Chapter 1

**Alfea and teachers reads Midnight Romance by LeaMicheleLove**

**By: FunahoMisaki **

**(A/N: I own nothing and here is a reading the story fic of LeaMicheleLove's fic Midnight Romance which is AWESOME! Takes place after Bloom is adopted but before Bloom is poisoned. AU OOC and definite femslash.)**

"Something wrong DuFour?" Bloom asked looking at the silver haired woman who smiled at her kindly, a book in her hands as the whole school and the teachers from CT and RF were called to the lunchroom of Alfea.

"I hope not Bloom but Faragonda received this book called Midnight Romance with a note on it. It's apparently from the future and we were ordered to read it with our students and the other teachers." DuFour said causing Bloom to blink and look at the book curiously while Griselda walked in and sat next to her, grabbing hold of her hand.

"As I'm sure you all heard DuFour say just now, this book called Midnight Romance was sent to us from the future to be read with you all." Faragonda said clearing her throat and causing whispers to break out amongst the students as even the teachers looked curious about this.

"Wonder what it's about." Ediltrude said from beside her sister, both of them looking at the book curiously.

"Me too sister. Do you know Palladium?" Zarathustra asked looking at her husband who shook his head in the negative.

"Well we won't find out until we read it." Griffin said deadpanned and causing Bloom to grin slightly at one of her adoptive parents.

"Papa's got a point." Bloom said causing Griffin to nearly fall out of her chair at the use of her 'title' from the red head, causing the students and other teachers to snicker at her reaction.

"Well who wants to read first?" DuFour asked holding up the book and causing everyone to blink slightly no one really speaking up for a minute before Zarathustra raised her hand.

"I'll read I guess. I'm pretty curious what the book will tell us about." Zarathustra said causing DuFour to nod and move to hand her the book…before Bloom stole it and just tossed it to the blue clad witch…causing it to hit Palladium in the forehead instead.

"Sorry Palladium!" Bloom said through her snickers while half the staff table burst out laughing at what had happened.

"Aww poor Palladium. Here. I'll kiss your boo-boo better." Zarathustra said snickering as she snatched up the book, kissing Palladium's red forehead as she did so. Bloom really did fall off of her chair laughing at this, causing the others to laugh harder.

"Here. Up you get." Griselda said smiling softly at her girlfriend in amusement as she helped her up after everyone had calmed down from their laughing fit.

"Okay now back to the book." Zarathustra said cracking open the book to the first page and clearing her throat.

**"Chapter 1."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfea and teachers reads Midnight Romance by LeaMicheleLove**

**By: FunahoMisaki **

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

**"Chapter 1."** Ediltrude read dramatically, causing the other teachers to look at her in amusement.

**"It was past midnight, no one was up in Alfea Collage for fairies apart from two women. Bloom sat in the library, reading under a single lamp."** Ediltrude read causing Bloom to tilt her head as she considered this while everyone looked at her.

"I've done that more times than I can count but two women..." Bloom thought about it for a moment before she had a sudden thought.

"Hmm...I think I know when that was." Bloom said smiling slightly at Griselda who gave her a soft smile in return.

**"She had tried to sleep but failed, and getting frustrated she had decided that she would head to the library and read. So here she sat, feeling quite miserable." **Ediltrude said, causing the staff and quite a few students to look at the red haired teacher worried.

"Why?" Griselda asked looking at her girlfriend worriedly and earning a small smile in return.

"If you let Ediltrude read you'll know." Bloom's response caused everyone to grin sheepishly.

**"She was exhausted and she wanted someone that in her opinion she would never be able to have."**

"And yet here I am." Griselda said kissing the back of Bloom's hand and causing Bloom to blush almost as red as her hair much to everyone elses amusement.

**"The young red headed woman had many thoughts running through her head."**

"That's nothing new. You're not you or you're not feeling well if you don't come up with at least six different new things to try out before breakfest." DuFour teased causing Bloom to grin sheepishly at her while the other teachers nodded in agreement.

**"The other Winx girls had graduated and left her, none of them had spoken to her. Not even Stella, she didn't want anything to do with her."** At this everyone turned and glared at Stella who didn't do anything but glare back.

**"So after visiting her adoptive parents on Earth and recieving a less than pleasent welcome"**

"What did they do?" Faragonda asked her eyes darkening in anger at the thought of anyone hurting her daughter. Bloom looked down at the table and muttered something...but refused to say it any louder.

"We'll talk about this later." Faragonda promised, causing Bloom to nod in defeat.

**"She went to Miss Faragonda to ask if she could work at Alfea, explaining what had gone down with her adoptive family,"**

"Not all of it, just the bare basics." Faragonda said with a frown while the students were confused.

"Why wouldn't they like Miss Bloom? She's awesome!" One freshman fairy said causing Bloom to blush slightly.

"On Earth...many people believe that magic is a sign of evil and that if someone has magic then they are evil and therefore need to be...eliminated. The fact that my adoptive dad on earth found me in the center of a fire but not getting injured in the slightest...only convinced them something was off about me from the start but they were willing to ignore it...until I came to Alfea to train in my magic. You can imagine the kind of reception I got when I tried to go back to their home on Earth for a visit." Bloom explained softly, causing the students to look horrified. Bloom and the other teachers had often told them that magic was not inheriantly good or evil, it was how it was used. Bloom had even brought in an old friend of hers, Mirta, who was a witch-fairy hybrid to help prove that thought.

**"And as the older woman had a soft spot"**

"Spot? Faragonda is a complete softy when it comes to Bloom." Zarathustra said with a snicker while the other teachers nodded in agreement. Hell even Faragonda couldn't deny it.

**"for the younger red head, she had made her an apprentice to Professor Palladium."**

"Yeah! You sent me my baby sister!" Palladium said grinning as he high fived Bloom.

"Yeah your baby sister who loves teaming up with your wife to prank you." Bloom said grinning and causing Palladium to pout at her while the other teachers snickered.

**"The two got along really well, and soon became best friends, much more like brother and sister."** The two exchanged another high five much to everyone elses amusement.

**"She was good at what she did, and when she finished her apprenticeshiptwo years later she had a guarranteed job as a partner to teach with Palladium."**

"She's good at anything she puts her mind too, _especially_ if it requires fire." Griselda said causing Bloom to blush when everyone, even most of the students, nodded in agreement.

"I'm a pyromaniac so sue me!" Bloom said giving Ediltrude a look to make her read, much to the witch's amusement as she continued to read.

**"Over all she was incredibly happy with her life...barring one small problem that consisted of her love towards a certain brown haired woman."**

"Love you too." Griselda said softly, pressing a kiss to Blooms forehead and causing Bloom to blush brightly but smile happily.

**"Griselda once again could not sleep."**

"Insomiac." Avalon said smirking at Griselda who looked startled at being mentioned in the story outside of a simple vague mentioning.

** "She found in unbearable to stay awake in her bed any longer, when the whole thing seemed pointless. Thoughts were running rampant through her head, as they had for the last couple of weeks, and she was getting fed up with the situation, but she figured that it was due to lack of sleep."**

"Uh-oh. Griselda ticked off with no sleep...that's a very dangerous combination." Wizgiz said playfully and earning an amused glare from Griselda.

**"So she decided to take a walk through the halls of Alfea. She first decided to head to the kitchen to get a cup of tea, and after she finished that she continued on her small midnight tour of the school. Passing the library Griselda noticed a small light on, and so silently slinked inside ready to punish whichever student that was out of bed at this hour."**

"You've caught so many students out of bed due to your insomia these last few weeks that I'm surprised any try to get past you anymore." DuFour said causing Griselda to grin smugly. She was the best at catching those that were out of bed when they weren't supposed to be.

"Hey don't interrupt this bit. I wanna see how red Bloom turns." Zarathustra said grinning and causing everyone to look at her curiously.

** "She blinked owlishly however as she found the centre of her thoughts sitting at a table reading up on different kinds of magical plants and their healing properties. She noticed how the young red heads hair glittered in the night, her natural highlights making her skin appear slightly luminescent. Her eyes darkened with lust as she saw the thin cream colored silk robe the woman was wearing. She was beautiful, and Griselda's breath hitched." **Throughout the whole paragraph Bloom blushed darker and darker while Griselda looked mortified at having her thoughts read aloud.

"Eh. Gotta admit though that Miss Bloom is rather pretty." One student said with a shrug of her shoulders, causing Bloom to sink down in her chair blushing brighter than her hair as most of the other students agreed. Stella looked ready to say something cruel but a senior quickly silenced her with a hastily cast silencing spell.

**"Griselda walked up behind the young girl, and placed her hand on her shoulder. Bloom startled, jumped, looking up at her friend. She relaxed at her touch, as the older woman took a seat beside her. Her brown eyes appeared much darker Bloom noticed, and Bloom wondered if maybe her friend liked what she saw."**

"Yes I did and I do no matter what you're wearing." Griselda said smiling at Bloom who blushed and smiled, kissing Griseldas cheek.

"Flirt." Bloom said causing everyone to snort at the look on Griseldas face at being called a flirt. Griselda soon realized it was just in good fun and smiled back.

"Only with you." Griselda said pressing a kiss to Blooms hair, causing the red head to smile wider and snuggle into the half hold the older woman had on her.

"Everybody shut up. I wanna read about how they finally got together." Griffin said crossing her arms and glaring at the students who zipped their mouths immediately while Faragonda merely shook her head fondly.

** "What are you doing up so late Bloom? Are you alright?' Griselda asked her voice deep and husky. She was worried about her, over the last year she had lost so much, and Griselda hoped that she had helped make life easier on the red head.**

** 'I'm fine, I just couldn't sleep, I had too many thoughts going through my head.' Bloom answered honestly, appreciating the concern from the older woman.**

** 'What thoughts? Is there anything I can do to help?' Griselda's worry was mounting"**

Here Bloom grinned mischeviously as she leaned over and whispered something in Griseldas ear that made the woman blush a brilliant red and nearly choke on her tea.

"What did you say to her?" Ediltrude asked in amusement and curiosity as everyone stared at the blushing Deputy Headmistress.

"Oh nothing big." Bloom said with an innocent smile that no one believed. Zarathustra eyed Bloom curiously for a minute before shrugging and turning back to the book.

**"as Bloom shifted uncomfortably, so she stretched slightly, taking the woman's hand in hers. Bloom was never one for beating around the bush."**

Here the whole staff table and most of the students snorted.

"Beating around the bush? She pretty much just sets the thing on fire then goes about her way!" Avalon said causing Bloom to grin sheepishly.

**"but should she tell her?"**

"Yes!" Pretty much the entire staff table said in unision, causing the students to snicker at the looks on their faces when they realized it.

**"Sighing, Bloom decided she might as well put herself out of her misery. She wouldn't know how the older woman felt or if she could return her feelings until she was honest.**

"Yep this is Bloom alright. Just says it as it is." Zarathustra said shaking her head in fond amusement before she continued to read.

** "'The reason I couldn't sleep was because I was thinking of you. I've fallen for you. Hard... Griselda where do we go from here?"**

"To her room." Palladium teased causing the two to blush while the students let out a few playful wolf whistles and cat calls before being silenced by Griseldas embarrassed glare.

"I'll get you back for that one later." Bloom hissed at Palladium who looked vaguely worried at this, especially when Ediltrude and Zarathustra exchanged looks and grinned. They'd help the red head out with her 'revenge', he just knew it.

**"Bloom blushed, the color matching her hair, which was quite an acheivement in itself."**

"Yeah it is! We labeled that color 'Bloom' cause it's a shade of red all it's own!" One Junior girl said causing Bloom to blush the very color in question, much to most of the students and teachers amusement.

"Oooh. Now we're getting to the juicy bit." Zarathustra said reading ahead slightly and causing everyone to shut up while Griselda and Bloom exchanged concerned and embarrassed glances, it was going to reveal what all they did that night was it?

**"A grin broke out on Griselda's face, and throwing caution to the wind she leaned in, kissing the younger girl softly and slowly"**

"...I think you and I need to have a little...chat about what you can and can't do with my baby sister." Palladium growled while Faragonda and Griffin nodded in agreement.

"Now that I think of it I never got a chance to threaten Griselda yet." Griffin said considering that for a minute, which caused Griselda to pale while the other teachers gave bloodthirsty grins.

"Neither did the rest of us besides Palladium and Faragonda." DuFour said her eyes holding a small wicked glint to them as she looked at Griselda who went even paler at this.

"We'll be talking to you later Griselda." Zarathustra said causing Griselda to gulp audibly much to her students and girlfriends amusement.

**"giving chance to pull back. Bloom however responded instantly and enthusiastically, glad that the Deputy head appeared to feel the same way."**

"Appeared to?" Griselda asked looking at Bloom with an eyebrow raised.

"I didn't write this stupid book. Don't worry, I know you feel the same way." Bloom said kissing Griseldas cheek and causing the brown haired woman to smile softly.

**"The kiss soon heated up, and the two women felt as though they did not want this moment to ever end.**

** 'God's I love you Bloom, please don't ever think otherwise. Ok?"**

"Don't worry I won't." Bloom said softly to her girlfriend who smiled at her.

** "Griselda spoke softly, cupping the young girl's face in her hand. Bloom nodding, panting softly, she was happy and content, as she slipped off her chair, sitting on the brown haired woman's lap. It felt right as they wrapped their arms around one another cuddling, and enjoying the comfortable silence between them. This was right. Of that they were sure. After a while they both decided to make their way up to bed, and Griselda pulled Bloom into her room grinning."**

Here most of the teachers jaws dropped as they looked at the two blushing women.

"Y-You pulled her into your room? I thought she had pulled you into there! You're not excatly the type to make the first move Griselda." Palladium said causing Griselda to scowl and reach over to smack him upside the back of his head, motioning Zarathustra to keep reading as she did so.

**"This was the start of a beautiful relationship, this they knew. The two spent the night having fun, and satisfying each other."**

This part caused Faragonda, Griffin, and Palladium to growl while several students wolf whistled again. Griselda blushed bright red at a comment of 'Go Griselda get some' from Ediltrude which caused Zarathustra to bust out laughing for a minute.

**"However this left the two women utterly exhausted Friday morning. Upon getting ready for the day the two left Griselda's room, coming face to face with the rest of the clearly shocked, but unsurprised Professors of Alfea. This was going to be fun."**

"End of the chapter." Zarathustra announced closing the book.

"Fun? I thought Palladium and Faragonda were going to kill me!" Griselda said in disbelief and causing everyone to snicker slightly. The other teachers just outright laughed at Faragonda's next comment.

"I was thinking about it but I didn't want to upset Bloom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alfea and teachers reads Midnight Romance by LeaMicheleLove**

**By: FunahoMisaki **

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I'll read next sister." Ediltrude said still snickering as she grabbed the book from her sister and opened it to the next chapter.

**"Chapter 2." **Ediltrude began, not being as dramatic as her sister had been.

** "Bloom smiled weakly at the other Professors, snuggling into Griselda's side."**

"Your favorite spot to be." Palladium teased his little sister who merely lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Yes and your favorite spot to be isn't appropriate to be said in front of the students." Bloom said smoothly causing Palladium to blush a dark red while Zarathustra grinned unashamedly.

"She's got a point." Zarathustra agreed with the red head.

**"This was not how she had visioned telling the people who had soon become her family."**

"Isn't that the truth?" Bloom asked rolling her eyes while the others just grinned at her.

**"Well, this is a nice surprise, I honestly thought it would have taken you longer. Not bad Griselda.' Faragonda smirked at the brown haired woman who stared back, eyebrows raised."**

"Not everyone can be like you and Griffin. I'm surprised you two don't end up ripping each others cloths off." Saladin said, speaking for the first time since they started reading and causing the two women mentioned to blush while Ediltrude snickered.

**"Not everyone can get together as quick as you and Griffin. It is honestly shocking to everyone how you do not tear one another's cloths off.' Griselda snarked as she wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend."**

Here Griselda and Saladin exchanged surprised looks while Bloom giggled and the other teachers laughed.

"**Bloom giggled as Faragonda blushed, making all the other Professors laugh along with them."**

"I don't doubt it. Miss Bloom's laugh is contagious!" A Senior girl said causing most of the other students to nod while Bloom blushed again.

** "I'm glad you're both happy.' Palladium smiled at the two, Bloom grinning, stepped over to Palladium, throwing her arms around him, standing on her toes to give him a hug."**

"Of course I had to stand on my toes. He's almost as tall as Papa and Ediltrude!" Bloom said pouting at the book and causing the others to snicker while Griselda merely shook her head fondly and kissed Bloom's cheek to make the pout go away.

**"He hugged her back, and both were grateful for their close friendship with one another"**

"Friendship? She's my baby sister, hell she calls my mate her big sister!" Palladium said looking at the book funny while Bloom grinned at this.

"Of course I do. Your wife and her sister are awesome! Especially when it comes to pranks!" Bloom said causing the two witch sisters to grin back at her.

** "The others watched this obvious display of affection, wondering how the young woman had brought them all closer together."**

"She just has that kind of aura and effect on a person. Like a kitten or puppy you can't help but want to protect." One Junior said causing the teachers to nod while Bloom blinked and turned to Griselda.

"Was I just called a puppy and kitten?" Bloom asked looking at Griselda obviously befuddled and causing the brown haired woman to chuckle.

"Yes you were _kitten_." Griselda teased causing Bloom to blush and scowl at her playfully.

**"However I think I'm going to have to have a small word with you later Griselda.' The usually happy elf stated quite seriously, and Griselda gulped slightly as Faragonda nodded her head in solemn agreement. She was doomed,."**

"Yes you are." Griffin said giving Griselda a cruel smile.

"And that's before the rest of us get to you." Ediltrude and Zarathustra chimed in unison with matching mischevious smiles while the others nodded in agreement.

**"the soon to be mother (not that Bloom knew that) and big brother were going to tear her apart, she just knew it."**

"And to think that's before Blooms 'papa' gets ahold of you." DuFour said causing Griselda to turn an even paler shade of white, if that was even possible.

** "Bloom stood alongside DuFour watching the interaction with the three grinning widely"**

"Sorry Selda but it was funny. DuFour was trying her best not to laugh at the look on your face at the mention of a 'talk'." Bloom said with a giggle when Griselda gave her a betrayed look.

"I was biting the inside of my cheek and unable to look at either of you three, or Bloom, without breaking out laughing." DuFour agreed with a grin.

**"at the pale look on Griseldas face, and the way the two were so protective of her."**

"Of course I'm protective! You're my daughter/baby sister!" Palladium and Faragonda exclaimed in unison, caysing Bloom to giggle and the others to snicker at the looks on their faces when they realized this.

**"After breakfast Bloom was out in the surrounding woods collecting some plants so that she and Palladium could make some healing potions for Ophelia. She was quite happy, and calm, quite unlike her other half's feelings."**

"I don't doubt it. Griselda was probably terrified. Faragonda and Palladium both can be quite intimidating when they want to be." Cordatora said nodding in agreement while the other teachers snickered as the students looked at Faragonda in disbelief. She was so nice and grandmotherly to them, there was no way she could be that intimidating...right?

** "Griselda stood inside Faragonda's office, both Palladium and Faragonda glaring at her. **

** 'Do. Not. Hurt. Her. I love you Griselda, like my own sister, but I consider Bloom my daughter. As does Griffin. So just think how when I am through with you Griffin and the twins would be waiting right behind with the others to do more damage.'"**

"We would be too!" Zarathustra said nodding while Bloom smiled fondly at how protective her family could get.

"Come on you guys. At least wait until this chapters over before you continue to threaten her." Bloom said giving them all a slightly pleading look that made their eyes soften slightly.

"Fine." Griffin grunted, not happy about it but accepting it for now.

** "Faragonda spoke softly, menancingly, making the younger woman feel utterly terrified, she had never felt so uncomfortable in her old friends company. Envisioning this made the color drain from her face. However she did not plan on hurting Bloom, she loved her. She loved her fiery personality"**

"And _of course_ she has to have something 'firey' in her description." Avalon said with a grin causing Bloom to shrug at this.

"Eh. I'm a pyro so of course me and fire get along." Bloom said causing even the students to nod in agreement with this. She and fire were like two leaves in a cauldron, they got along great.

** ", but the way she was so loving and much calmer with the family."**

"Unless she and the twins are working on a prank." DuFour corrected automatically, causing Bloom to grin unashamedly while the others nodded in agreement.

"Besides she's loving to us students too. She's really motherly with us." A Freshman said shyly, causing every student but Stella, who was still silenced much to her ire, to nod in agreement.

** "Yes. I promise to curse you so severely that you shall not be able to sleep for months without me being in your dreams to kick your butt. Then when you wake up I will be directly outside your room door making this a reality.' Palladium spoke with a menacing smile, he would come throuh on that threat if the brown haired woman ever dared to hurt his sisters feelings."**

"Geez if that's just what you'd do for your little sister I don't wanna know what you'd do if someone tried to date any kids you might have in the future." Bloom said looking between Palladium and the book in slight disbelief at the threat, causing Palladium to grin sheepishly.

"I'd hate to see what he'd do to anyone who'd hurt any daughters he might have." Griselda muttered loud enough for the others to hear her while Palladiums eyes flashed at this as he thought about some punk hurting any daughters he and his wife might have in the future. Zarathustra scowled darkly at this thought as well.

"If he doesn't kill them, his wife will." DuFour agreed causing Zarathustra to nod sharply, she would and no one would ever find out what she did with the body.

"And that's before I or the rest of you get to them you mean." Ediltrude said nodding in agreement as well as she eyed her now growling twin. Although the taller sister really couldn't blame the blue clad witch, if anyone dared to even _think_ of hurting any of _her_ future children there wouldn't be a body left.

"Oh boy. Let's get back to the book before Palladium and Zarathustra start planning where exactly to hide the body." Wizgiz said snapping Ediltrude from her inner musing and causing her to nod and turn back to the book.

**"I do not plan on hurting her, but I shall keep what you have both said in mind.' Griselda spoke stiffly, sighing. In basic terms: The would kill her."**

"And no one will ever be able to pin it on us or find your corpse." Faragonda said nodding in agreement while the students jaws hit the table tops as they stared at her.

**"This she would appreciate as she did not want to ever hurt the young red head."**

"If I ever do hurt her, it'd be completely accidental and I would gladly take anything you all will do to me." Griselda said wrapping her arms around Bloom who smiled up at her fondly.

**"All of a sudden the conversation was disrupted between the three however due to a blast of yellow light coming out from the grounds and a sunny, blonde haired fairy stood out."**

Here every eye turned to Stella who was mouthing something but no one could tell what.

**"She smirked looking around her.**

_**'It hasn't changed a bit. Ugh stupid school, honestly why mum and dad think I need to do one final year is beyond me. Look at me. What do I need to perfect?'**_** Stella thought looking around at the school she had spent so much time at.**_**"**_

"Humility." One Junior said sneering at the blond who glared at her.

"Sanity." A Sophmore piped up, causing a few people to snicker in agreement.

"Too much to list?" A Freshman offered causing a few of the older years to laugh in agreement.

"Common sense?" A Senior asked causing Bloom to snort.

"Trust me that last one is a lost cause! I tried to get her to use that when we were still students." Bloom said causing most of the students to snicker, none of them liked the arrogant blond that was now angrily but silently 'yelling' at Bloom who just added insult to injury as she yawned.

** "She didn't want to be here"**

"We don't want you to be here either." A junior girl said causing Stella to glare at her.

** "so why did her parents insist on her doing this. All three teachers looked at each other before rushing down to where the young woman stood. What was she doing here? And how would Bloom react?"**

"Blast her for insulting my girlfriend." Bloom said flatly as she glared at Stella.

** "Hey Miss G, Professor, Miss F. How's it going?"**

"Fine until you showed up." Griselda said bluntly, not phazed in the slightest at the glare Stella gave her for this.

** "The young fairy asked beaming at the three teachers fakely who tried not to openly glare back at her."** This was something none of the teachers had a problem with now as they all openly glared at Stella, as did most of the students.

** "Stella handed Faragonda a letter her parents had written, detailing that they would pay double so that Stella could do a last final year. Faragonda sighed. She did not particularly want the blond haired girl anywhere near her daughter, but what could she do?"**

"Send her back home?" One Freshman offered while Griffin had a differant train of thought.

"Tell me she's back and then pretend you never saw her while I get rid of the evidence?" Griffin asked looking at Faragonda while Stella paled at this.

"Believe me the thought has crossed my mind." Faragonda said patting Griffins arm.

** "She could not say no, just because of personal feelings, as that would give the school a bad reputation."**

"Stella blew up the science lab trying to create a new shade of pink...I think that would be reason enough to not let her back into the school for any longer than absolutely necessary." Bloom said causing Faragonda and the other older teachers to stare at her for a minute, before they all face-palmed in unison much to Bloom, and the students, amusement.

**"However she could make it hard for the young girl. Faragonda smirked."**

"Bad for Miss Stella. Fara can be as devious as any witch when those she loves are in danger or she's annoyed." Griffin said wrapping an arm around Faragondas shoulder while the white haired woman merely smiled.

"I spend too much time with my wife then, if she rubs off on me that bad." Faragonda teased earning a small pout from Griffin while Ediltrude merely rolled her eyes and kept reading.

**"You can do a last year here, however you will have to redo it as your first year. This is not up for debate Miss Stella. This is what will happen, and you will do well to remember to treat every member of staff with the upmost of respect. Do you understand?' Faragonda asked, cutting Stella off as she was about to argue. Instead the fairy nodded meekly, internally sulking at how it was all so unfair."**

"No what's unfair is us having to put up with you when you don't respect anyone. You barely even listen to the teachers." A fairy that shared a dorm room with Stella said scowling at the blond princess.

**"The other two smirked at the unimpressed girl, however both worried how the youngest member of the family would take the news of her return. The two did not have to wait long to find out.**

** 'Stella? What are you doing here?'"**

"Trying to degrade you and everyone else while being an arrogant prat, Miss Bloom." A junior girl said cheekily and bluntly, causing the others to nod in agreement hell even most of the teachers nodded!

** "Bloom stood shocked and clearly upset at seeing aomeone she used to care for so much. Griselda went to her side, taking the basket of plants from her and wrapping an arm around her protectively and reassuringly. '**_**This is not good."**_

"That's a no freaking duh!" Zarathustra said rolling her eyes.

_**"I just hope she does not kill her in public at least. Maybe we could just pretend to have never seen her.'**_** Griselda's"**

"See! She had the right idea!" Griffin said pointing at Griselda who smirked slightly at the look Stella was giving her.

** "thoughts were needed, as Stella screeched about how she could not believe Bloom was gay, causing Bloom to try and attack the girl."**

"Uh-oh she's pissed off The Dragon." One Senior muttered causing a few others to mutter in agreement.

**"Palladium and Griselda held the red head back, trying to calm her down as the Princess continued to dig herself a deeper grave by insulting Griselda."**

"End of the Chapter." Ediltrude announced, handing the book to Cordatora who took it without protest.

"Should have let Miss Bloom kill the girl I say. Would have saved us all a lot of trouble and headache. I'd have even helped you move the body if you asked!" One Sophmore said grumpily as she glared at Stella while most of the students nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alfea and teachers reads Midnight Romance by LeaMicheleLove**

**By: FunahoMisaki **

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"I'll read next." Avalon said stealing the book from his wife, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as he did so.

** "Chapter 3." **Avalon began while discreetly wrapping an arm around his wifes waist, causing her to smile ever so slightly as she discreetly leaned into the embrace.

**"At a last insulting comment about Griselda, the three teachers looked at one another, shrugged their shoulders and let go of the very angry and fiery red head."**

"Of course I was angry! She was insulting my girlfriend!" Bloom said defensively and causing Griselda to roll her eyes slightly but smile and press a kiss to Blooms forehead.

**"Stella had brought this on herself. She deserved this."**

"She deserved much more than that." One Freshman said grumpily.

** "Bloom chased after a terrified Stella,"**

"Okay I have to admit that if I was dumb enough to piss off Miss Bloom I'd be terrified too." One senior said causing the other students, and hell even the teachers, to nod in agreement. Bloom was very scary when pissed off.

** "making the surrounding students laugh and cheer for the youngest teacher. Bloom blasted her backside within five minutes,"**

"You're usually quicker than that." Ediltrude noted looking over at the red head who smirked.

"I was trying to scare her more than hurt her...although humiliation is good too." Bloom said causing the three witches in the room to nod in agreement and understanding.

** "as well as magically dying the girls hair green, which would not come out for a few weeks. This meant the yellow haired girl had to be taken to Ofelia"**

"I was there when Stella was brought in. Neither I nor Ofelia were happy to see her again. Ofelia didn't want to heal her and had to restrain me from hurting her worse..." DuFour said causing everyone to stare at the gentle but mischevious woman startled.

"What? She hurt my baby sister. She'd better be glad Ofelia stopped me otherwise there wouldn't have been anything left to heal." DuFour said shrugging at all the looks she was getting while the staff nodded in understanding, they'd probably do that to Stella too.

** "for healing for minor burns and cuts and bruises. Bloom was not happy to have Stella back at Alfea,"**

"None of us are either dear." Faragonda said patting Blooms shoulder while the other teachers nodded in agreement and a senior noticed that the silencing spell on Stella was about to wear off, causing her to quickly slap the girl with another one.

** "however she knew that since her position demanded respect that if Stella gave her any trouble she could have a lot of fun."**

"The witchy kind of fun that is." Bloom said with a smirk that was quickly copied by Griffin and the twins.

**"That was apart from what the rest of her family would do to her."**

"Got that right." Cordatora grunted eyeing Stella and causing her to glare back at him although it was a little meek since he honestly scared the crap out of her.

**"Now you will all be tested today. I want all of you to get into small groups and make your way through the forest back to Alfea. The difference between this and first year however is that the forest will actively seek you out to make sure you can't make it back. You all will have to remember what you have been taught. Do not worry as nothing will seriously harm you. Good luck girls!"**

"Ah such fond memories of Stella nearly getting sucked into a mud pit." Bloom said nostalgically, causing half the cafeteria to bust out laughing at the thought.

**"Palladium spoke confidently as Bloom handed out lilac"**

"Of course it's lilac. The whole school is nothing but lilac." DuFour said glancing at the lilac table she was sitting at.

"Well don't blame that on me! The twins and I _tried_ to repaint the place but you all got angry!" Bloom said causing the twins to snicker.

"That's because you three thought it was a good idea to just throw random colors and cans of paint on the walls." Faragonda said dryly causing Bloom and the twins to grin.

"Well we wanted to make sure we got everyone's favorite colors…" Bloom said with an innocent smile that fooled no one.

** "backpacks to the students, handing Stella hers roughly. With that the two vanished from the girl's sight, sitting on a log together at the end of the course. Palladium poured both of them tea as they watched the students through the magical cameras."**

"Wait you actually watch us?" One girl asked shocked causing the two to grin.

"Yeah. It's really interesting to see what the students do when they think the teachers aren't watching." Palladium said while Blooms grin grew wider mischievously.

"It's also interesting to hear who has crushes on which professors. We actually keep a tally of those." Bloom said causing half of the cafeteria to blush a dark red and slink down in their seats.

"By the way who got the most tallies this year? Last year it was Zarathustra, surprisingly." Ediltrude said grinning at her sister who smirked at the students that blushed brighter at this.

"DuFour won this time by four tallies, although one girl said she had a crush on two different professors so if we add one tally to each, DuFour only won by two tallies." Bloom said tapping her chin in thought for a minute while DuFour raised her eyebrows into her hairline.

"Let me guess, Bloom was runner up again?" Avalon asked causing Palladium to nod.

"Although you were a very close third Avalon, and Ediltrude was in fourth by only a single tally." Palladium reported causing the two to look surprised.

** "She had to admit this was highly entertaining."**

"It is." Bloom agreed with her very recent past self.

** "So how are you and Griselda?' Palladium smiled at his friend, relaxing against the trunk of the tree, his long caramel hair tumbling over his shoulders. Bloom curled up, making herself more comfortable.**

** 'It's going really well thank you. She's taking me out on a date Friday night, I'm actually really excited."**

"Glad to hear it." Griselda said pressing another kiss to Blooms hair.

** "Smiling Bloom, let her walls come down, she felt safe, this was completely natural for her.**

** 'How are you and Zarathustra?"**

"You two are together?" One of the girls that had had a crush on Zarathustra last year asked looking between the two, causing Zarathustra to grin.

"Married actually." Zarathustra said holding up her hand so they could see her wedding band.

"You two don't act like it." One of the girls that had a crush on Palladium pointed out, glaring slightly at Zarathustra in jealousy.

"We try to keep PDA to a minimum in front of the students." Palladium said holding his hand up and lacing it with Zarathustra's in a way that showed both of their wedding bands.

"Although I know a quick way to make sure you all believe us." Zarathustra said with a mischevious glint in her eyes.

"How?" Another of Palladiums crushers asked glaring at Zarathustra. Instead of verbally responding, Zarathustra merely stood up, turned around, plopped down in Palladiums lap, and proceeded to hold a make-out session with him. All the students jaws dropped or their faces heated up at this.

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Ouch! Sis!" Zarathustra whined when her sister stole the book from Avalon before smacking the making out couple upside the head with it.

"We need to get on with the story now. You two can make me a niece or nephew later." Ediltrude said rolling her eyes as she handed the book back to Avalon who was snickering at the look on Zarathustra and Palladiums faces at her words. He quickly began reading before either of them could retort.

** "Grinning mischievously as the elf blushed. **

** 'I'm glad you two are good, and I'm glad your both happy. It's good to see you smile."**

"It really is." DuFour said nodding in agreement with book Palladiums words.

**"Zarathustra and I are good to, we went out last night"**

"Trust me we heard." Bloom said snickering.

"You two forgot to put silencing wards up around your room again." Griselda told them with a shake of her head, causing the two to blush darkly at that.

"It's a good thing Edils had placed a silencing ward around the hallway just in case, or else the students wouldn't have gotten any sleep. I know I didn't." Bloom said causing the two to blush darker while the students looked confused for a minute before blushing when they realized what the two must have been doing.

"I don't think any of us did with how loud Zarathustra was screaming." DuFour said dryly causing Zarathustra to blush darker and hide her face in her husbands chest while he buried his face in her hair, causing the others to snicker as Avalon kept reading.

**"she's asked me to tell you that if you want anyone to take Miss Stella down, she and her sister will do it."**

"In a heartbeat." Ediltrude said nodding while her sister nodded but didn't look up from her husbands chest.

** "Grinning Palladium laughed, remembering how disgruntled his mate had been. 'She also thinks you did a wonderful job on her, her only regret was that she was unable to see it, and asks if you would not mind doing it again.' Bloom laughed hard at this."**

"She fell off of the log she was laughing so hard." Palladium chuckled as he jabbed a thumb at Bloom, who was grinning cheekily at him, before he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Are you getting off of Palladium anytime soon, big sis?" Bloom asked looking at Zarathustra in amusement.

"No. He's too comfy." Zarathustra said snuggling closer to her husband who smiled down at her lovingly and kissed her hair, causing her to blush although no one could see it.

** "I knew I loved your wife for a reason!"**

"Love you too squirt." Zarathustra said looking up long enough to grin at Bloom before she laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

** "The elf grinned good naturedly at the fairy. He had had the same reaction."**

"Only your love for her went wayyyyy past family love." Bloom teased causing Palladium to nod with a smile as he stared down at his mate who fit perfectly in his arms.

** "And if she wants sure, tell her to bring Ediltrude and Griffin, and I'll get some popcorn. We can make a real go at it."**

"All we need now is to set a time and place." Griffin said grinning at her daughter who grinned back.

**"The two laughed again, as Palladium watched carefully as their students fought off some vines, while Stella stood complaining about the effects that the swamp was having on her hair."**

"She could have helped." One of the girls that had been in Stellas group grumbled, glaring at Stella who merely flipped her hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air.

** "It turned out that Stellas group came last in place, with the other four girl's feeling very disgruntled with the newly turned green haired fairy.**

** After classes Bloom made her way to Faragonda's office. She stepped into the room, quietly watching as Faragonda looked irked at whatever she was working on."**

"It's fine Griffy." Faragonda said placing a hand on her wifes arm when the green skinned woman looked at her worriedly.

** "Is it seriously that bad? I mean, like seriously, you look as though you're about to kill someone."**

"I felt like killing someone." Faragonda said shooting Stella a glare to show who would be the most likely target.

"What did Griffin do this time?" Cordatora asked with a snort, causing Avalon to snicker.

** "What has Griffin done this time?"** Here Cordatora looked surprised before merely shrugging while Griffin pouted.

"How come you all _always_ think it's my fault whenever Fara is upset or annoyed?" Griffin asked looking at the others in betrayal.

"Because it usually_ is_ your fault papa." Bloom said bluntly and causing Griffin to pout harder when the others nodded in agreement while Faragonda merely rolled her eyes in fond exasperation.

**"Bloom smirked as Faragonda looked up wearily from her work. Moving around to sit on the edge of the desk"**

"Which is something only you or Griffin can get away with." Saladin said causing the two to grin while Faragonda merely nodded slightly.

** "beside her Bloom had a look to see she was reading a small black book, dark magic pouring from it making Bloom shiver slightly.**

** 'It's good to see you dear, I'm glad you're here. Yes, it's that bad…and this time it's not Griffins fault. For once."**

"I'm not the one that always upsets, annoys, or ticks you off am I?" Griffin asked looking down at her wife worriedly.

"Hmmm. Not always only most of the time." Faragonda said after a moment, causing Griffin to pout while Avalon rolled his eyes and kept reading.

** "The two laughed. Faragonda looked at the young woman she viewed as a daughter. She was her daughter barring in blood and name."**

"Who cares about blood anyways? I'm not related to any of you by blood but your still my family." Bloom asked with a shrug, causing the teachers to smile widely at her, while Griselda smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

** "She hoped to rectify the name problem at least.**

** 'I'm glad you're here. I wanted to show you something and ask what you think.' Faragonda pulled some papers from her desk, handing it to the red head. Bloom read it, her eyes widening in shock."**

"Of course I was shocked! I didn't expect her to want to adopt me!" Bloom said causing Faragonda and Griffin to smile at her, Griffin messing up her hair.

** "You want to adopt me? Like for real? Seriously?' Bloom asked hopefully, she hoped the older woman wanted her like that."**

"Yes I do, yes for real, and yes seriously." Faragonda answered her voice colored in amusement while Bloom merely grinned happily and hugged her mama again.

**"Yes, both Griffin and I do."**

"Um…Why did you mention Miss Griffin?" One freshman asked confused, causing Faragonda to smile.

"Because Griffin was adopting her the same time I was. She's my wife after all." Faragonda answered smiling as she leaned up and kissed her wifes cheek, which caused the green skinned woman to grin mischievously as she grabbed Faragonda and sat the white haired woman in her lap.

"There that's better." Griffin said her eyes glinting mischievously as she held Faragonda in her arms, smiling slightly when she saw yet again that Faragonda fit perfectly. Avalon rolled his eyes at the two, glancing at his snickering wife before going back to reading the book.

**"We want you as our daughter. We care and love you very much. Would you like us to-Ooomph!"**

"You should have looked out for the Dragon Tackle, Fara." Griffin said grinning down at her wife who merely snuggled into the hold, leaning her head back against her wifes chest as she did so.

"Yes I should have. Bloom should play that Earth sport she showed us once, Football I believe?" Faragonda asked causing Bloom to grin.

"I did!" Bloom said causing Griselda to smile fondly at her.

**"Bloom had pushed herself off of the table, wrapping her arms around the older woman in a tight hug. Faragonda smiled as sobs"**

"Why were you crying Miss Bloom?" One of the freshmen who had a crush on the red haired woman asked curiously.

"I was happy that they wanted me as their daughter." Bloom said smiling slightly shyly as she looked at her parents who both smiled at her.

**"wracked the small girls frame, cuddling her to her."**

"And of course you had to cuddle. You're a giant cuddle bug." Griselda teased causing Bloom to blush slightly but raise an eyebrow at her.

"I've never heard you complain." Bloom retorted, causing Saladin to grin as he turned to Griffin and Faragonda.

"Doesn't that remind you of something?" Saladin asked causing the two to flush slightly while Faragonda smacked him upside the head.

"Huh?" Bloom asked tilting her head to the side curiously, Griselda not far behind while the other teachers snickered.

"In our senior year during the day of the royals Faragonda and Griffin had been chosen as the Alfea and CT fighters respectively. During the fight Faragonda thought it would be a good idea to restrain Griffin by tackling her in a hug. Griffin's exact words were 'Oh come on Fara! You can't be that big of a cuddle bug! We're in the middle of a _fight _for Dragon's sake!'" Ediltrude said snickering while Saladin chuckled and took up the rest of the story.

"That was hilarious, I swear half of us fell outta our seats laughing when we heard that but that wasn't all. Faragonda's exact response was 'So? I never heard you complain about cuddling with me before?' and half of us couldn't breath we were laughing too hard." Saladin said causing the two women to blush in embarrassment while DuFour finished the story.

"Griffin's response to that was 'Of course I don't complain! I'm not suicidal!' and then the two of them spent the rest of the day bickering. At that time even the teachers back then were betting on when they'd get married and which of them would do something to be sent to the couch first." DuFour said and by now most of the students were snickering while Bloom was laughing her ass off while leaning against a smirking Griselda.

"Zarathustra won the whole betting pool too. Three weeks later the two were married and Griffin had already been sentenced to the couch." Cordatora said snickering while Zarathustra grinned and Griffin pouted.

"I'm always the one who has to sleep on the couch." Griffin sulked causing Faragonda to smile fondly and kiss her cheek.

"That's because you always find a way to annoy me enough to actually go through with sentencing you there." Faragonda said causing the others to snicker while Griffin pouted harder.

"Okay you two can finish that later. The chapter's almost finished." Avalon said when Griffin opened her mouth to retort, only to close it at his words.

**"I'll take that as a yes." **

"You can take it as a hell yeah mama!" Bloom said grinning.

** "Bloom just snuggled further into her mother's embrace. Yes, Faragonda would take that as a yes."**

"There. That's the end of the chapter." Avalon said closing the book only for Palladium to steal it from him with a grin.

"My turn then!"


	5. interlude

**Alfea and teachers reads Midnight Romance by LeaMicheleLove**

**By: FunahoMisaki **

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"There. That's the end of the chapter." Avalon said closing the book only for Palladium to steal it from him with a grin.

"My turn then!"

"Actually we've been reading for quite a while now. So why don't we all get some sleep then continue this in the morning?" Faragonda interrupted Palladium just as he was about to start reading, causing him to pout slightly as he nodded and put the book back down.

"Come on Palladium. I'm tired." Zarathustra said with a yawn as she snuggled further into her husband's hold.

"Yes dear." Palladium said picking his wife up, causing her to 'eep' startled…which caused Ediltrude, Griffin, and Bloom to bust out laughing.

"I haven't heard you make that sound since the time Palladium accidentally walked in on you in the shower!" Ediltrude said hooting in laughter, and no one could blame her it wasn't often you heard a witch 'eep' like an embarrassed fairy.

"Palladium walked in on her in the shower?" Bloom asked snickering while Griffin was cackling like a hyena.

"He did. They both turned so red it beat your hair color by a good many shades." Ediltrude said causing the other teachers to snicker as well.

"But he's seen her naked before so why would he be that embarrassed?" Bloom asked curiously while the two mentioned turned redder and redder, Zarathustra burying her head in the crook of Palladiums neck.

"Because it happened before they started to even date, let alone before they were married. So it was the first time he ever saw her naked…need I say more?" Griffin asked grinning as she stood, causing Faragonda to 'eep' slightly when Griffin picked her up to carry her to their room. Blooms response caused Griffin to beam proudly while Faragonda groaned about her wife corrupting their daughter.

"No you don't need to but this is good blackmail so you probably should say more!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Alfea and teachers reads Midnight Romance by LeaMicheleLove**

**By: FunahoMisaki **

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

The next morning the teachers were looking at Bloom worriedly as she seemed rather ill to them, but they knew better than to call her out on it. She's as stubborn as Griffin and Faragonda combined.

"My turn to read still." Palladium said throwing Bloom one last worried look before he grabbed the book, his wife claiming her seat in his lap while Griffin tugged her wife onto her own lap.

** "Chapter 4." **Palladium read as his mate got comfortable in his embrace.

**"Bloom sat at the Professors table the next morning between Avalon and Palladium, the two kept throwing worried glances at the red head who had barely eaten." **Here everyone looked at Bloom who was playing with her food and listening to the story with half an ear, Griseldas arm snaking over to wrap around her waist.

"You should eat little sis." Zarathustra said looking over at Bloom and poking her side, causing the red head to smile at her weakly and attempt to eat a piece of bacon on her plate. Although she nibbled on it more than anything else this instantly alerted the teachers that something was wrong. Bloom did not nibble on bacon, she wolfed it down to make sure no one stole her bacon like Palladium tried to do once.

** "Her movements were sluggish and although they could see she was trying she obviously wasn't feeling good.**

** 'Bloom are you ok?' Avalon asked placing a hand over hers. She looked at him, her eyes glazed with illness."**

Here everyone looked at Bloom who tried to hide it with a smile…but they could tell she wasn't feeling good.

**"I'm fine, just feel a bit under the weather today.' Griselda, hearing this, looked at her girlfriend closely. Under the weather? She looked so pale it was possible that she could rival a corpse."**

"Or be a witch." Ediltrude teased to lighten the tension somewhat.

** "Griselda sighed sipping her tea, knowing that the red head wouldn't admit to feeling unwell."**

"She's too stubborn. I think she gets it from Griffin." Faragonda teased causing Bloom to smile slightly while Griffin protested.

"I'm not stubborn unless you're doing something foolish Fara!" Griffin protested, causing Faragonda to smirk.

"Whatever helps you sleep better at night dear." Faragonda said patting Griffin's arm indulgently, causing Bloom to giggle weakly at Griffin's pout.

**"She resolved to keeping a close eye on her. At worst she could pick the younger woman up and carry her back to their room."**

"_Their_ room?" Griffin asked her voice a slight growl while Griselda smiled but paled.

** "She smiled softly at this, thinking back to the night before when she had found Bloom sitting on her bead, her stuff already moved in, it had been a most welcome surprise to say the least."**

"Glad you didn't mind." Bloom said smiling weakly up at Griselda who smiled back at her.

"Of course I didn't." Griselda said pulling Bloom closer to her.

"**Palladium, Avalon and Bloom headed off to a spare lab, ready to start on a new healing potion. The two men looked at each other, a silent conversation passing over the top of her."**

"As usual." Bloom muttered causing the two to grin at her.

"**They would make extra, giving it to her. Then suffer the consequences of her indignation of not needing it, she was often stubborn."**

"Often? Try always." Palladium said causing Bloom to glare at him weakly and smack him upside the head, much to everyone's amusement.

"**Half way through the potion Bloom sat on the stool beside her, head resting on her clasped hands."**

Here all of the teachers and most of the students looked at Bloom in concern as she smiled weakly at them, and blushed when Griselda worriedly pulled the girl onto her lap.

"**The two looked at her in concern before looking back at the potion. There were a few more hours before it would be ready, and before they could give some to Bloom.**

"I don't need any." Bloom said shaking her head stubbornly.

**"Why don't I walk you back, and you can get some rest for a few hours?" Palladium asked softly, wrapping his arm around her. Bloom simply nodded, making the two worry more."**

Now everyone but Stella was worried, normally Bloom would put up a fight.

"**Normally she would have put up a fight. Avalon, hugged the girl goodbye, worrying how sick she actually was."**

"I think we all are Avalon." Ediltrude said softly, causing the other teachers to nod.

"**The two walked together in silence, Palladium supporting Bloom as they slowly weaved their way through the corridors, back to the teachers quarters. Once there Palladium placed Bloom in bed, magically changing her clothes, and sat with her until she drifted off to sleep. He then left to tell Faragonda and Griselda,"**

"Good." Faragonda said nodding slightly, glad that he would tell her when her baby was sick.

"**who both rushed immediately to her side. Avalon put the potion under a spell to make sure it wouldn't explode but would also alert him to when it was done, and went to teach his classes. The students queried Palladium about where Bloom was, and news spread rapidly of her illness."**

"Of course it did! We like Miss Bloom!" One Junior who had a crush on the red head called out, causing many calls of agreement while Bloom blushed slightly and snuggled into Griselda's hold.

"**No one noticed the blonde haired fairy grinning smugly at the back of the class."**

"What did you do?!" Griffin hissed glaring at Stella who crossed her arms in front of her and looked away, the silencing spell still in full effect.

"**At lunch all the Professors of Alfea was crowded into Bloom's and Griselda's room. Ophelia was already in there running diagnostic spells to try and find out what was wrong."**

As the nurse was doing now while Palladium worriedly continued to read.

"**Griselda sat next to Bloom looking heartbroken as the unconscious girl moaned in pain. None of them wanted to see this, but not even Ophelia could work out what was wrong with her. Du Four came closely, looking at a small rash that had appeared only on her hands."**

Here everyone stared at the small rash on Blooms hands while DuFour looked at it closely.

"**Frowning the red clad women tried to remember why this was familiar."**

"She was poisoned!" DuFour cried her eyes widening as she realized why it was familiar.

"What?!" More than a few voices cried as Griselda held Bloom tightly and cuddled the smaller woman close.

"Read Palladium so we know what cure we need!" Avalon encouraged causing Palladium to nod rapidly as he continued to read.

**"Oh my goodness! She's been poisoned! Ophelia do you not remember when my mother got unwell and yours was there, they found that the Tigriss plant caused it. It looks very similar to what my mother described." **

At this Palladium put his wife in his chair as he stood up and handed the book to Griselda while he and Avalon rushed out the room to make the cure, Ophelia running a few spells on Bloom as they did so. Griselda worriedly and rapidly picked up where Palladium left off.

"**Ophelia looked momentarily stunned, before getting to work on trying to save the young Professor in training. It would not be long before her immune system would start shutting down on her."**

Here the students looked stunned and worried while Stella looked momentarily shocked.

"**Palladium and Avalon rushed down to the lab to start brewing an antidote to help relieve the girl.  
**

**"How would she have come into contact with the plant? I didn't think that there was any of the plant on Magix?"Avalon asked the frowning Elf who was frantically trying to make the potion so that they could administrate it.**

"It doesn't. She can't have come into contact with it...not by accident at least." DuFour said looking at Bloom worriedly while everyone glared at Stella.

**"It doesn't, and she would not have come into contact with it. The how she got sick has gotten me stumped. The main planet that it thrives on is Sol…. Solaria!" Palladium looked wide eyed at Avalon, the two stared at each other."**

"Miss Stella!" Faragonda practically roared glaring at the blond who cowered at the murderous glares she was getting from the normally kind headmistress.

"You are in very deep trouble for this and if she dies from it I'll make sure you follow her soon after." Griselda hissed out, her eyes flashing red briefly before she looked heartbrokenly down at Bloom who began to moan in pain.

"Keep reading Griselda. We need to know how she poisoned Bloom in able for Palladium and Avalon to make the right antidote." DuFour encouraged causing Griselda to nod and hold Bloom tighter protectively as she read.

**"Go! Quick! I'll stay here and finish the potion." Palladium implored, and Avalon did not have to be told twice. He rushed up to Faragonda and Griselda, both women were trying to cool down the girl, dabbing cold flannelettes onto the girl's flushed skin."**

As Faragonda and Griffin were trying to do now while Griselda continued to read.

"**Avalon explained what the conclusion that he and Palladium had come up with was. This made both women's faces darken in anger."**

"No duh. She poisoned my daughter!" Faragonda hissed angrily, glaring at Stella as she said this.

"**Immediately Faragonda cancelled classes calling the rest of the staff and Stella into her office. The young princess sat down, fidgeting nervously under the intense stares of the faculty. All in all, it hadn't turned out like Stella had planned."**

"End of the Chapter. I'll go ahead and read the next one so we can figure out what cure we need." Griselda said quickly flipping to the next chapter as soon as she finished the last one.

"**Chapter 5."**


End file.
